pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM042: Alola, Kanto!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |b3 =Grassium Z Dream.png |b4 =Rockium Z Dream.png |local =Pokémon School, Melemele Island, Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab, Cerulean City, Cerulean City Gym |major =Ash and his classmates arrive in Kanto. Ash's Lycanroc knows Accelerock. Ash reunites with Misty and Brock. Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, Kiawe and Lillie meet Misty and Brock. |prev =SM041: Mounting an Electrifying Charge! |prevnum =SM041 |next =SM043: When Regions Collide! |nextnum =SM043 |guest = |machars =Ash, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Kukui, Samson Oak, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak |michars =Matori (fantasy), Hiroki, Brock's Siblings (fantasy), Forrest (fantasy), Daisy (fantasy), Violet (fantasy), Lily (fantasy), Trainers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Rotom Pokédex, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Rowlet, Ash's Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Ash's Litten, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Muk, Ash's Tauros, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Corphish, Misty's Staryu, Brock's Geodude, Brock's Crobat, Lana's Popplio, Kiawe's Charizard, Kiawe's Marowak (Alolan), Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Sophocles' Charjabug, Mallow's Steenee, Jessie's Mimikyu, Delia's Mr. Mime, Squirtle Squad, Jigglypuff, Bewear, Caterpie, Raichu, Ninetales, Oddish (2x), Gloom (2x), Vileplume, Charmander, Bellsprout, Bellossom (3x), Growlithe, Rapidash, Exeggcute, Marowak, Tangela, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen (multiple), Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Magikarp (multiple), Psyduck, Seel, Dewgong, Krabby, Staryu, Corsola, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Seaking, Horsea (2x), Seadra, Onix, Spearow (multiple), Mew ;Pokémon belonging to trainers: Grubbin, Growlithe (2x), Marowak (2x), Poliwag, Pidgey, Poliwhirl, Exeggutor (2x: one normal and one Alolan), Geodude (Alolan), Dugtrio (2x: one normal and one Alolan), Muk (Alolan) ;Pokémon in flashbacks: Misty's Togepi, Ash's Butterfree, Pink Butterfree, Venusaur, Ash's Charizard, Ash's Larvitar ;Pokémon in fantasies: Charizard, Magmar, Horsea, Seadra ;Pokémon in photos: Lickitung, Magneton, Electabuzz, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Magikarp, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Goldeen, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar }} is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash returns to the region of Kanto to meet up with two people he had previously traveled with, Brock and Misty. Episode Plot At the Pokémon School, Samson Oak discusses about the 20th anniversary of the school and gives them a special curriculum class, much to both Ash and Mallow's excitement. Professor Kukui also tells them that their special class will held at the Kanto region which excites everyone, but disappoints Ash. Kiawe remembers Ash comes from Kanto region. Sophocles also noticed about Professor Oak's lab at the same region, which Samson confirms, and wants them to visit at his cousin's lab. Also, Professor Kukui informs them that they also have a special guests during their special curriculum, which sparks an interest in Ash, and others, too. They take a plane leads to the Kanto. Ash tells them that he can tour them around once they reach through Kanto. However, Kiawe is horrified for having to fly in the airplane, but Sophocles wonders wouldn't flying on a Charizard be scarier. As they arrive at the Kanto airport, Mallow and Lana wish to see some Kanto Pokémon. Lillie sees Snowy is discomforted, and wonders whom should she ask for help. Suddenly, Brock arrives to tend to Snowy, since he is a Pokémon doctor in-training. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, in disguises, have also arrived to the airport. Jessie is frustrated the secretary, Maori, called them back. Meowth thinks they could give her a donut to cheer her up, but realizes that may not work. Brock asks Lillie about the problem, and is told Snowy is not feeling right since they arrived. Brock examines Snowy, seeing this is just motion sickness. The class sees Lillie is absent, and Ash sees the person she is talking with is Brock. Ash shouts out to Brock to greet him, who runs off to flirt with a lady he saw, ignoring Ash. However, Misty appears and scolds him that they came here to meet up with the class, not to act like an idiot. Ash is amazed to see Misty is here as well, who greets him. Pikachu jumps to Misty, who hugs him, noting it has been a long time since she saw both of them. Ash states Misty and Brock are his friends that he traveled before with. Misty introduces herself as the greatest beauty, and the Gym Leader of Cerulean City; Brock claims he is a Pokémon Breeder and a Pokémon Doctor in training, plus a former Gym Leader of Pewter City. The class introduces themselves to Misty and Brock, who explain Professor Oak asked of them to come to the airport. Ash realizes these must be the special guests Kukui spoke of, who, along with Samson, remind them they have to meet up with Professor Oak. Team Rocket spies on them, and realize they can obtain a lot of Pokémon from the laboratory to please their boss, avoiding getting scolded. At the laboratory, Professor Oak finally reunites with Samson, his cousin. Professor Oak congratulates his cousin for its 20th anniversary of his Pokémon School. Rotom is surprised about both of them having a similar personality and their mirrored appearance. Samson introduces the class to Professor Oak, who narrates a poem he made. The class is amazed, and Rotom makes his own song, noting the resemblance between the two men. Outside, the class, along with Misty and Brock, explore around within the surroundings of the laboratory. They note how large the area is, considering a lot of Pokémon - either wild or belonging to trainers - live here. Sophocles, Lana and Kiawe wish to see some Pokémon, and Ash explains he has some of his stored here, too. Ash shouts at his 30 Tauros, who start blushing. They charge, causing Ash to get blasted off in affection. Kiawe finds a Rapidash, and sends Charizard out. He has a race between it and himself, and to his excitement, the wild Rapidash lets him ride on it's back. Kiawe jumps on Rapidash and starts to cry, being moved by the moment, even if Rotom yells out to ask where he is going to. Mallow was happy to see both two Gloom and a Vileplume. The Vileplume emits Poison Powder; Misty and Brock warn Mallow to run away from the poisonous pollen, forcing Mallow to rush away with her Steenee. Sophocles is excited to see a Raichu, but Togedemaru tries to play with it. Suddenly, her Discharge makes the Raichu faint. Snowy and Lillie observe a Kanto Ninetales. The latter licks Snowy and befriends it, much to Lillie's happiness. Lana is amused to see a wild Dewgong, and her Popplio emits a balloon. The balloon falls on Dewgong, who bounces it off with its head. Ash is happy to have returned to Kanto, but wonders where Rotom is. He finds it taking pictures of his Squirtle and its Squad, a wild Charmander and other wild Pokémon including Pidgeot to record everything. After the exploration, both Brock and Misty send both a normal and a Alolan Exeggutor, to show the difference. The class thinks the Kanto one doesn't get as much sunlight as the Alolan one, making the former terrified by the difference in height. Brock sends his Geodude, who is compared with the Alola Geodude, as the former does not have any eyebrows. Ash's Muk and the Alolan Muk are sent, as the former slumps Ash in affection. Both Brock and Misty release both a normal Dugtrio and a Alolan Dugtrio. Kiawe's mortified, seeing the Kanto variant is bald. He places a wig on one of them, while Ash explains all Dugtrio in Kanto are bald. Brock sends out a normal Marowak while Kiawe sends out his Marowak. They glare each other a bit, before they attack each other. Kiawe explains his Marowak is Fire and Ghost-type, while the Kanto Marowak is a Ground-type. Pikachu tries to separate them, but the enraged Marowaks bash Pikachu away. Togedemaru then tackles both Marowaks, prompting them to chase her while Sophocles, Kiawe and Brock chase after the Marowaks. Pikachu lands down, and discharges a large Thunderbolt that electrocutes everyone except the Kanto Marowak, who stares at Kiawe's Marowak in confusion due to not understanding that it is not a Ground-type. After everyone got electrocuted, Lana and Kiawe do not see their Marowak and Popplio, who have gone missing. Ash, Brock and Misty try to search for the missing Pokémon. Pikachu senses something, and a Caterpie comes out. Misty becomes terrified and hides under a tree, claiming bugs will always scare her. As they continue, Ash sees Misty has not changed at all. Brock admits this takes him back, when they used to travel together, and have adventures, like releasing Butterfree, meeting wild Bulbasaur (who evolved into Ivysaur) and Venusaur, leaving Charizard, encountering Larvitar and even sharing gifts before departing. Ash claims all those times were quite fun, though Misty sees Ash is quite busy by going everywhere. Suddenly, they hear a sound, and find Bulbasaur trying to settle the tensions between two Pokémon groups. Bulbasaur immediately jumps to Ash and snuggles; Misty and Brock note Bulbasaur has missed Ash a lot. Later, Mallow, Lana and Lillie are also searching for the Pokémon. Misty comes across them and thinks Popplio might be at the lake. As they arrive to the lake, they encounter a wild Gyarados, who scares them away. Lana is not afraid of Gyarados, and dives into the lake. Misty is amazed by Lana's bravery, and joins her in the search by diving in, too. After a quick search, Misty and Lana find Popplio playing with some Horsea. Ash, Sophocles, Brock and Kiawe try searching for Marowak, though the Kiawe fears Marowak may have picked a fight with someone. Sophocles decides to use a program to find it, but encounters a wild Onix. Sophocles becomes scared, and Kiawe sends Turtonator to counter. Brock manages to calm it down, relieving everyone. However, Kiawe's Marowak suddenly appears and attacks with a Bonemerang, causing the wild Onix to chase all of them. Both groups unite, glad all of their Pokémon have been found. Suddenly, the Pokémon are caught in a net by Team Rocket. Turning his hat backwards, Ash sends his Lycanroc to use Rock Throw. Team Rocket's machine simply punches the rocks away to attack the group. Instead, Brock and Misty send both their Crobat and Staryu to aid Lycanroc. Lycanroc uses Accelrock, bashing the robot away, who goes to counterattack. Brock's Crobat uses Supersonic to counter Meowth's control, allowing Staryu to destroy the robot with Bubble Beam. The attack destroys the robot, and releases the Pokémon. Jessie sends Mimikyu, which terrifies Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then looks up, noticing an airplane above them. Bewear, who has somehow trailed Team Rocket to Kanto, drops down and crashes on the robot, destroying most of it. It then flies off with Team Rocket in tow. Suddenly, a Jigglypuff emerges from the destroyed Meowth robot. Mallow, Lillie and Lana are dazzled by its appearance, but Ash, Brock and Misty recognize it as the same Jigglypuff they’ve met before who always causes trouble using its sleeping song. The Jigglypuff sings, making everyone fall asleep. Jigglypuff is annoyed everyone fell asleep, and draws markings on their faces. When the group wakes up, they laugh at each other due to Jigglypuff's markings. Suddenly, Ash's mom yells to everyone to go attend the party. The group eats outside at Professor Oak's laboratory for their welcoming party. Delia welcomes everyone to Pallet Town, and even asks of them to go visit Ash's messy room, annoying Ash. Rotom flies around, as it wants to document one last Pokémon for the day, unaware that a Mew was watching them before flying off. Kukui announces tomorrow they will head to Cerulean City's Gym for a battle, as Brock and Misty proudly smile. The next day, the group takes a bus, and see the Cerulean City Gym where the class will have the Gym Battle. Ash becomes pumped, seeing he will fight his old friends. Ash asks Brock who is the current Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym; Brock replies that his brother, Forrest, is the current Gym Leader. Misty is glad to hear that, since her sisters are absent from the Gym on a trip. Brock is depressed to hear that, making everyone laugh. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Marowak (JP); Rapidash (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks where does he and his classmates travel to in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Kanto. The other answers are Kalos (blue), Johto (red), and Unova (yellow). *This episode marks Misty's first appearance since "The Dream Continues!", 186 episodes ago, and her first in-person appearance since "A Real Cleffa Hanger", 581 episodes ago, Brock's first appearance since "Cilan and Brock! Gyarados' Outrage!!", 185 episodes ago and Jigglypuff's first appearance since "A Poké-BLOCK Party!", 668 episodes ago. *This is the first time that Ash has performed Team Rocket's blast off gag in the main series, in this case, it is a scene where 30 of his Tauros charge him in affection. *Misty's swimsuit when she swims with Lana is from her game counterpart on Pokémon Red and Blue as the color is blue instead of black. *This is the first time since "Battling with a Clean Slate!" that Team Rocket recites their old motto. *When Kiawe challenges Rapidash to a race, a Rapidash is running across the screen from the right to left. This is a subtle reference to the opening of the first season, when Rapidash runs in the same direction. *When everybody fell asleep to Jigglypuff’s song making it angry, while writing on their faces, Jigglypuff drew four stars on Staryu’s jewel, a reference of the four star Dragon Ball in the Dragon Ball series as well as TeamFourStar, a group whose works include an abridged version of Dragon Ball Z. Mistakes *Rotom Pokédex mistakes that it completed the records about the Pokémon in the Kanto region. But it is incomplete which it didn't recorded Mew who makes its hidden presence while it observes Ash and the group during the welcoming party before it leaves happily. *When Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on everyone, Togedemaru got shocked as well, despite being immune due to her Lightning Rod ability. The Kanto Marowak, understandably, was the only one who wasn't shocked (an error that had been prominent in earlier seasons). *The word Pokémon Haiku in the Japanese version which is spoken by Professor Oak changed into a Pokémon Poem in the dub. *In the dub when a wild Exeggutor compared to the Alolan one, it was surprised horribly to its height. But in the Japanese version, it was screaming horribly. Dub differences *The drinks Kukui, Samson Oak and Professor Oak are holding were changed from orange to green in the dub because they resemble beer. Gallery Professor Kukui tells the students that they will be going to Kanto for a field trip SM042 2.png Them on the plane to Kanto SM042 3.png Brock meets Lillie and Vulpix SM042 4.png Team Rocket finds Ash with his friends from Kanto from the start of his journey SM042 5.png The heroes with Samuel and Samson Oak SM042 6.png The huge yard of Pokémon outside of Oak's laboratory SM042 7.png Kiawe finds a Rapidash off into the distance there SM042 8.png Kiawe riding Charizard with Rapidash to the side SM042 9.png Mallow and Steenee find a Vileplume and two Gloom SM042 10.png The rest find Raichu SM042 11.png Raichu hurt itself SM042 12.png Lana and Popplio find a Dewgong SM042 13.png Everyone from both regions takes a look at the differences of the Kanto and Alola forms, such as the height of these Exeggutor SM042 14.png One of the flashbacks of the older Kanto journey, this one being from the Bulbasaur garden SM042 15.png Ash and Bulbasaur meet again SM042 16.png Misty and Lana with all the underwater Pokémon SM042 17.png They are confronted by an Onix SM042 18.png The gang meets Team Rocket in their big Meowth machine SM042 19.png Meowth gets angry at them for attacking the machine as he can't do anything SM042 20.png Staryu deals in some more effective damage on the Meowth robot machine SM042 21.png A Jigglypuff appears from inside the machine parts after Team Rocket's blasted off SM042 22.png Jigglypuff sings its song to get everyone to fall asleep SM042 23.png Jigglypuff has made funny drawings on their faces as usual SM042 24.png Rotom is annoyed that he can't find that last Pokémon, which is hiding right there at the reunion party SM042 25.png The Cerulean Gym, their next destination }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears